


Storie dall'oceano

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: F/M, What-If, clone
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Lo senti?» chiese una notte.</i><br/>Fibrizo sembrava stanco – il suo sguardo più spento – ma la scrutò con sufficienza, appoggiato al davanzale. «Che cosa?»<br/>Sapeva che lui sentiva. Dolphin ascoltò la voce della terra e chiuse le palpebre, toccandogli una guancia. Così, senza dire altro.<br/>Una Dark Lady si risveglia cambiata e, coinvolta suo malgrado in una guerra, decide di creare un clone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storie dall'oceano

**Author's Note:**

> Prima pubblicazione: 30/04/2009, EFP. Raccolta.  
> Va bene, non chiedetemi come abbia cominciato a shippare questo pairing. Non ho letto i romanzi in cui compare Dolphin, né si sa quel granché del suo carattere. La mia versione di lei è un risultato di letture e opinioni personali... oltre che delle evoluzioni private di una mia vecchia fanfic, "Kaleidoscope", pubblicata la prima volta sul Cheyenne Fanfiction Archive e rimasta incompleta. Sì, ero io l'autrice. Che ricordi *sniff*  
> Comunque, tornando alla storia, non aspettatevi una narrazione classica; ho voluto privilegiare una progressione per "impressioni", quindi parecchi collegamenti mancheranno e dovranno essere intuitivi.  
> Ultimo avvertimento: il personaggio di Fibrizo inizia in character e... beh, evolve. Se alla fine vi sembrerà ooc, tenete conto della trama... quel poco che si capirà ^^;  
> DISCLAIMER: come vorrei avere anche solo un pezzettini dei diritti di Slayers. Ma no, niente.

 

> [ ](http://s77.photobucket.com/user/Melitot/media/roba%20mia/storiedalloceanocover1_zpsfde500d5.png.html)
> 
>  
> 
> "Lontano, in alto mare, l'acqua è azzurra come petali di bellissimi fiordalisi e trasparente come cristallo purissimo, ma è molto profonda, così profonda che un'anfora non potrebbe mai toccarne il fondo, e bisognerebbe mettere uno sopra l'altro molti campanili prima di arrivare alla superficie. Laggiù abitano le genti del mare."
> 
> **  
> Hans C. Andersen, _La sirenetta_  
> **

 

 

  **I**

  
**La voce del mare, la voce della terra**

 

Erano nati da pochi anni, un solo istante nei loro involucri immortali, e già la risata di Fibrizo scuoteva la terra. Ricordava le sue piccole dita guizzare come strumenti di clavicembalista mentre ordiva le prime, ambiziose trame. I suoi occhi erano verdi come la gelosia.

Ma era lei l'invidiosa. Negli antri acquei dove Shabranigdu l'aveva confinata, si rodeva del potere e del comando concessigli. Gli altri lo seguivano, quasi l'ossequiavano. Detestava emularli.

Il giorno in cui scoprì di avere una scelta, rise. Il piccolo principe la scherniva senza pretesto: gliene avrebbe dato uno.

Lui constatò con disinteresse. Il mare gli era sempre stato indifferente.

Dopo la disfatta del loro signore Dolphin si addormentò. Di che interesse era per lei, il mondo? Il sonno l'avrebbe ristorata.

Invece, cullato dal mormorio del pianeta, la cambiò per sempre.

 

Ere, epoche intere dentro i suoi occhi.

Impressioni sconosciute ad altri. Vestigia di emozioni languenti e germogli di nuove... il grido di una nazione sconfitta; il vagito di un neonato. Ogni suono condensava in luce, illuminando da lontano la sua caverna, mentre oltre le barriere della superficie i suoi fratelli continuavano a dibattersi e smaniare per ragioni incomprensibili.

Li sognava, ogni tanto. Parte di lei ne aveva bisogno, sfiorata dal timore che, dimenticandoli, potesse perdere anche se stessa.

Forse avrebbe dovuto raggiungerli, ricongiungersi alle vie del loro signore. Forse. Ma era così struggente fluttuare nel silenzio...

L'eco dentro il suo petto regolarizzò.

_Dolphin... Dolphin..._

Come una corrente artica, fredda, remota, fu la _sua_ voce a destarla.

Per la prima volta dopo secoli, le sue palpebre si aprirono (carezzarono il mare), lasciandole vedere delfini e banchi di tonni dorati. L'acqua era azzurra come il cielo, appena spolverata di farine viventi, attraversate dal sole. Razze maculate sollevavano sabbia dal fondale, bianco come perle, a pochi palmi dalle sua mani.

Era il segno del tempo: ghiacciai avevano rubato la sua coperta e correnti eroso la sua roccaforte, lasciandola a riposare fra i coralli. Era giunto il momento.

_Sorella... Garv ci tradisce. Vuoi prendere il suo posto?_

Non voleva.

Ma andò, poiché il mondo la chiamava alla sua distruzione.

 

Gli occhi di Fibrizo sapevano corrodere.

«Cercare un _accordo_? Sei impazzita?»

«Non è nostro fratello?»

Una risata – se possibile ancor più crudele della prima, vibrante della potenzialità di un demonio appena creato.

«Sei istupidita, Dolphin. Non credevo che il mare ti avesse lavato anche l'interno del cranio!»

Certo, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo; non era l'alleata adatta a lui. Se non fosse stata così orgogliosa, Zelas sarebbe stata perfetta. O anche Dynast. Lo gridava ogni molecola.

Eppure non riusciva ad andarsene: assistette muta ai suoi maneggi, sempre in attesa di qualcosa.

Poi, un giorno, il deserto che le asciugava i polmoni cantò, uscendo dal proprio riserbo. Il sollievo fu doloroso; anche quel luogo arido nascondeva la vita. Era un miracolo.

E una tragedia, poiché il rifiuto implicito negli occhi di Fibrizo le diede finalmente consapevolezza della propria anomalia.

Nessun demone ascoltava i palpiti benigni del mondo; nessuno li cercava, capiva, _amava_. Era il principio sbagliato. Una lenta morte per intossicazione. Mentre lei camminava per boschi e città compiacendosi del loro respiro, cedendo ogni giorno un po' di se stessa, i suoi consanguinei prosperavano e si moltiplicavano nel male, loro vera culla. Una culla che si sarebbe trasformata in tomba per la figlia reietta.

Presto l'avrebbero mangiata. Avrebbero scorto i riverberi della luce di Ceiphied su di lei...

Alzò il viso, lasciando che il corpo freddo e vivo della cascata le scrosciasse dalla fronte alla schiena.

Forze del bene e forze del male coesistevano sulla linea di una separazione molto labile. Forse, addirittura, un confine reale non c'era. Se ne rendeva conto solo ora: e quante eccezioni alla regola aveva ascoltato, durante il lungo sonno? Migliaia. Centinaia di migliaia. La nozione la spaventò.

Lo sapevano gli altri? O la scoperta, così semplice e ineducata, avrebbe attirato su di lei gli occhi di LoN?

Col passare di altro tempo, il timore perse significato.

 

«Lo senti?» chiese una notte.

Fibrizo sembrava stanco – il suo sguardo più spento – ma la scrutò lo stesso con sufficienza, appoggiato al davanzale.

«Che cosa?»

Sapeva che lui sentiva.

Dolphin ascoltò la voce della terra e chiuse gli occhi, toccandogli una guancia.

Così, senza dire altro.

Quando non ci pensava il subordinato della Grande Bestia, talvolta seguivano insieme gli individui che suscitavano il loro interesse. Umani, elfi, draghi; nessuna distinzione. Era una strana routine, intessuta di feste, cerimonie, guerre, mietiture, alluvioni; vite di tutti i giorni scorrevano innanzi ai loro occhi con vividezza, dando presenza fisica alle visioni del passato di Dolphin.

Fibrizo passava oltre, altezzoso.

Ella indugiava, in silenzio, voltandosi indietro per imprimere nella memoria ogni superficie.

 

Il fruscio di una clessidra sotto la volta di pietra.

«Perché non te ne vai?»

«Non ti servo più?»

«Mi annoi. Sei inutile.»

Ma Dolphin non poteva andarsene. Era troppo tardi per tornare a dormire.

La pazzia di cui bisbigliavano, e che forse era vera, le ispirava pena per quei fratelli fasulli; il loro spirito soffiava come vento sul deserto, smuoveva montagne di sabbia. Impartivano la morte ignorandone la natura.

Solo chi non apprezzava la vita poteva esistere in quell'ignoranza.

«Il _Ragnarok_?»

«Sì. La fine del mondo. La rinascita!»

A Fibrizo brillavano gli occhi. Un lucore funereo fra le ombre dei sepolcri.

Fu sommersa dalla tristezza.

«E cosa puoi saperne, tu?»

Lui corrugò la fronte, irritato. «Che vuoi dire?»

«Non sei neanche mai _nato_.»

 

Fu poco dopo che glielo chiese, mostrandole un lato ignoto di sé. Dolphin avrebbe voluto scoprire da quanto sapeva, come, e perché ne parlava solo ora – ma non lo fece. Non le avrebbe rivelato il motivo della lunga discrezione.

«Tu... stai morendo, vero?»

Iridi scure come alghe.

Gli offrì un sorriso. Da tempo conviveva con la nozione.

«Perché? Cos'è successo?»

«Non lo so.»

Mentiva, e Fibrizo se ne accorse.

Invece d'infuriarsi, s'avvicinò con aria incerta. Le sembrava quasi di sentirli, i suoi pensieri, allettati dall'ipotesi di un tradimento, di un complotto. Ma il silenzio che scese era carico di calma. Si trovavano vicini da troppo tempo perché vi fosse sostanza all'accusa.

Vide i suoi splendidi occhi studiarle il viso, e fu come una carezza.

Ricambiò lo sguardo, inclinando il capo. Era giovane e vecchio come il primo giorno.

«Va tutto bene» lo rassicurò, anche se non gliene importava nulla.

Con quieta cautela, gli cinse le spalle, lo trasse a sé e lo baciò.

 

«La costringerò... la distruggerò e sarò io il padrone di tutto!»

Il suo vero motivo (se ce n'era stato uno al di sopra dell'ambizione) le sarebbe rimasto ignoto per sempre. Ma quelle erano le ultime parole che le aveva rivolto e lei le avrebbe ricordate.

Raccolse le mani a coppa, sconfitta. Il prezzo del suo fallimento era la solitudine.

Non gli aveva mostrato la luce.

Fibrizo non esisteva più al mondo.

Nei palmi raccolse fuliggine, mista a polvere del deserto.

_Se solo tu avessi capito, Fibrizo. Avevano ragione loro. Avevano ragione loro._

Sopra di lei, l'emisfero celeste tuonò.

_Non lasciarmi..._

Ma l'aveva fatto. Come agli inizi guidato dall'egoismo, dall'impulso bestiale.

Giurò che non gliel'avrebbe perdonato.

* * *

 

  
II

**Rinascita nel grembo del mondo  
**

 

 

Il fulmine precipitò fra le acque, contorcendosi nell'atmosfera prima di scomparire. L'oceano sussultò, luminoso come il ventre di una medusa.

Intorno a quella ferita s'ingrossarono i flutti, scuri, rabbiosi, sferzati dal vento, finché non caddero nuovi fulmini. Allora, quasi Scilla avesse spalancato le fauci, le acque si aprirono a mostrare abissi remoti, gravidi di marcescenza e palpitanti di vita.

La furia degli elementi si sfogava su se stessa.

E, nonostante le rive dei continenti fossero lontane e nessuna anima si aggirasse per quell'angolo di mondo, una voce scivolava sull'acqua, potente, leggera. Veniva dalle profondità. La collera del mare ne fu sopraffatta.

_Madre dei cieli, madre delle terre... non lasciatemi sola._

L'oceano palpitò.

_Il drago rosso è morto e i ghiacci si stringono sulla rocca del mio unico fratello..._

Altre folgori precipitarono, creando nuovi vortici.

_La Grande Bestia ride nella sua grotta, mentre io, nel silenzio–_

Cavalloni si sollevarono ruggendo.

A poco a poco, cinque immensi mulinelli affiorarono in superficie, formando un pentacolo.

_Non lasciatemi, madre. Ridatemi.._.

Le nubi rombarono. Giganti travolti dalle colonne del mondo, costretti d'improvviso a tacere. Stava per succedere qualcosa.

_Anche solo per vendetta._

Era un rito sacrilego quello che si compiva. Ma lei pregava, gridando la sua solitudine al cielo, che rispose.

Cinque colonne di luce si tuffarono nelle cinque voragini, appiccando fuoco alle distese nerastre del fondale. Un corpo rinunciò all'interezza per dare forma a un altro. Flebile vapore condensò nell'atmosfera infernale.

Poi, così com'era nato, il fuoco si estinse. Sull'oceano tornò a stendersi l'oscurità, mentre le onde si riappropriavano degli uteri innaturali.

 

_Mani sul suo volto._

_La carezza salina del mare in polmoni che non chiedevano ossigeno. E quel dolce, melanconico fluttuare..._

«E' buio.»

_La sua voce come il lamento di un cetaceo._

_«Sì.»_

«Chi sono...?»

_«La memoria di Fibrizo.»_

_Riconobbe gli occhi turchesi._

«...Dolphin.»

 

_Il sole lontano si stemperava nelle profondità della sua culla, offrendo un vago, invitante riverbero. Sagome di balena si stagliavano sul cielo, riempiendogli i pensieri di ombre._

_Qualcuno vegliava su di lui._

_Una perla cadde fra le pieghe della sabbia, forse conoscendo se stessa. Ma lui non era così. Mancavano tante cose. La sua coscienza..._

«La memoria di Fibrizo?»

_«Il mio... antico alleato.»_

_Chiuse fuori il mondo. L'oblio era prezioso e desiderabile._

_Prezioso ed evanescente._

 

Quando finalmente aprì occhi senzienti, Dolphin seppe che non ricordava ogni cosa. Non i suoi progetti, né l'attimo della morte ingloriosa. Quelle pagine erano recessi che non era riuscita a raggiungere.

Ed era la salvezza del neonato.

«Alzati, Hellmaster. Ora sei mio.»

_«...Sì.»_

* * *

  
III

**La triste verità**

 

«Seguire Lina Inverse?»

«Già.»

«Da dove viene quest'idea?»

«Credevo avessi bisogno di qualcuno che lo facesse. Dopotutto, è con sua sorella che commerci in alleanze, no?»

Gli occhi di Dolphin Deep Sea lampeggiarono. Dentro di lei viveva il fuoco. (Ironia suprema.)

«Tu presumi un po' troppo.»

Il suo sguardo indugiò ancora un attimo, foriero di guai, poi scivolò sulle alte scogliere della baia.

«Può andarci un demone minore, per quel che c'è da fare.»

«Sono io il tuo unico tirapiedi.»

«Presumi ancora.»

Memory Fibrizo strinse le palpebre, avvertendo una vecchia, inarrestabile collera montargli nel petto; ma quando Deep Sea lo fissò, circondata dai capelli azzurri, cercò di nasconderla. Le gerarchie di potere non gli erano mai state misteriose.

Lei levò una mano e il ragazzino chinò il capo, permettendole di toccarlo.

«Non c'è motivo per cui debba andare tu. Anzi, non _devi_ andare tu.»

I marosi lambivano la spiaggia, cadenzati, come se il mondo fosse solo ritmo liquido.

«Li ho conosciuti?»

Deep Sea non rispose.

«Potrei camuffarmi. Non mi riconosceranno.»

«Non è questo il rischio.»

«E' Death Fog?»

La vide annuire suo malgrado.

«Lo sai. La dispersione degli ultimi frammenti, la scomparsa di Garv, le conquiste umane... ci hanno indebolito. Ma questa non è l'unica dimensione creata dalla Madre. Se Death Fog dovesse riuscire a valicare il passaggio grazie all'instabilità creata dalla Stella Nera e trovarti, cosa credi che accadrebbe? Siamo rimasti solo in tre e io–» s'interruppe. «Tu non sei certo quello che eri.»

Udì ciò che voleva aggiungere ma non aveva pronunciato: _mai più, se possibile._

«Allora qual è il problema?» esclamò, sarcastico.

«I tuoi ricordi sarebbero un'arma potente in mano a un nemico. Non rischierò che ti trovino.»

In quel caso, il colpo inferto all'alleanza avrebbe provocato una convergenza fatale ai due mondi. Lina Inverse non poteva agire senza l'apertura di Hell's Gate. La seconda dimensione sarebbe stata _assorbita_.

«Voglio andare lo stesso.»

Dolphin tacque.

«C'è qualcosa che devo scoprire. E' importante.»

Un sospiro.

Irato, si voltò a sovrastarla. Odiava essere dominato.

«Se non posso tornare quello che ero, perché hai voluto me e non un miserabile senza nome?!»

Era lui il principe del potere; nessuno lo superava nell'arte della manipolazione. Gliel'avrebbe ricordato nel suo sangue, presto o tardi.

La fermezza degli occhi che incontrò e l'impotenza del suo umiliante status lo lasciarono privo di risoluzione, come un disperso nel deserto.

«Perché?» ripeté invano. «Per vendetta?»

Lontana, Dolphin non rispose.

 

Fu non molto tempo dopo che li raggiunse, travestito da bambina, con nient'altro che il laconico ordine di seguirli.

Perché l'aveva lasciato andare? Non trovava risposte. Il fatto di aver vissuto in completo controllo di se stesso, in passato, complicava l'orrore che provava ora, perso nei meandri dei piani altrui.

Se si fosse trattato di Dynast, o anche di Zelas, capire sarebbe stato semplice; le loro menti erano affini, gli obiettivi simili. Ma Dolphin si trovava agli antipodi. Al di là dell'eccentricità, non era mai riuscito a inquadrarla durante la loro lunga, inutile alleanza. E poi, chi di loro non era pazzo, a modo suo?

Ma forse c'era di più.

Forse lei aveva trovato qualcosa; scoperto qualche segreto suicida... perché non era semplicemente possibile che un figlio del Gran Signore nascesse "sbagliato".

In privato si baloccava con l'idea. Che cosa sapeva Dolphin? Era pericoloso? Poteva essere usato contro di lei?

Erano bei pensieri, senza dubbio.

Col senno di poi, però, riunirsi alla masnada di Lina Inverse rovinò tutto – e non per la ragione temuta da Dolphin (ritrovare memoria della morte sotto il peso delle impressioni, delle voci, disperdendosi di nuovo nel nulla prima di poter assolvere al proprio dovere). No, insieme a loro, quasi senza accorgersene, Fibrizo imparò due cose.

La prima fu che lui non era affatto il Principe degli Inferi.

 

Zeross Metallium lo fissò con occhi sbarrati.

«Che state dicendo? Certo che lo siete.»

Ma Memory Fibrizo non era d'accordo.

«L'individuo non è forse unità di corpo e spirito? Come posso essere lui, se ho i suoi ricordi ma non il suo corpo?»

Quell'osservazione ammutolì il servo della Bestia. La reazione naturale sarebbe stata un sorrisetto.

Era divertente, a modo suo. Zeross esisteva dai tempi delle grandi guerre, eppure non doveva mai aver preso in considerazione l'argomento; la sua espressione era probante.

Ma Fibrizo non rise: vedeva la limitatezza della vita demoniaca in un unico, lucido momento di distrazione. Scrutò l'orizzonte, una strana eco nel petto.

«Se mi guardi senti un subordinato, non un superiore.»

La triste verità.

«Ma... siamo demoni, Hellmaster. E' diverso per i nostri corpi–»

«Il mio involucro è nato da Deep Sea. Sono solo una sua appendice.»

E benché fosse tutt'altra l'opinione che gli altri nutrivano nei suoi confronti, quella certezza cambiò radicalmente le cose, dandogli modo di apprendere la seconda verità.

 

«Un'altra porzione, cameriere!»

Clang.

«Gourry, molla l'osso!»

Ziing.

«Hey, quello è mi–»

Thud. «L'ho visto prima io!»

«Mollaaa!»

«Per me solo un caffè, grazie.»

«Arggh.»

«Forte e doppio.»

Un normale pasto alla loro tavola. Coltelli, forchette e mestoli che volavano a seconda dell'umore, mentre i commensali dotati di residuo raziocinio (la chimera, i due draghi e Zeross) cercavano di sopravvivere senza alzarsi a stomaco vuoto.

Per certi aspetti era come una battaglia campale; ci volevano strategie, diversivi e cariche sempre nuove.

«Moccioso, passa il pane» gli gridò Inverse.

E poi c'era la loro stupefacente adattabilità. Non avrebbe mai creduto possibile – una volta ricordate le circostanze in cui l'avevano conosciuto, una volta saltata la copertura – restare con loro senza mentite spoglie.

«To'.»

La pagnotta scomparve in un vortice.

«Cos'era... munch... quel tono... gnam, moccioso?»

Persino i loro insulti avevano perduto efficacia. Era _strano_.

«Te l'ho dato il pane, no?»

«Lina, molla quel cosciotto» minacciò Gourry dalle retrovie.

«Scordatelo!»

«Hey, quello l'avevo preso io» s'intromise la principessa, Amelia. «E' un'ingiustizia!»

«Amelia, ti prego...»

Memory Fibrizo osservò con falso disinteresse.

La distratta considerazione che avevano di lui – _lui_ , che li aveva incalzati, umiliati, torturati – era un pungolo insopportabile, ricordo al suo orgoglio dell'attuale debolezza e stimolo inspiegabile a corde che non voleva toccare. Avrebbe potuto competere con Zeross... ma non con la Inverse, vero?

Non quando lei l'aveva schiacciato all'apice della sua potenza, a un passo dal diventare padrone dell'universo (se i suoi sospetti erano fondati).

Pensare a quegli ultimi attimi ignoti doleva.

_Distraiti... distraiti._

In mancanza d'altro, assaggiò la bistecca. Il succo e il sapore lo trascinarono in un vortice speziato, lasciandolo stordito.

Era questo, il sapore dei cibi umani?

Quando se la vide sparire, per la prima volta condivise l'istinto propulsore dello strano gruppo cui s'accompagnava. Si buttò nella mischia con un grido di battaglia.

Anche se non lo sapeva, aveva appreso l'accettazione nei confronti degli altri.

* * *

 

  
IV

**Una cosa sola, forse  
**

 

 

Le sue guance erano arrossate dal freddo; il collo del cappotto di lana gli arrivava sino alle orecchie, sfiorando il bordo del candido berretto a ponpon. Dolphin sorrise.

Era una visione piacevole, dopotutto: un bambino dagli occhi vispi in placida contemplazione della neve, posata sul giardino, sulle fronde ghiacciate, sul naso arancione di un pupazzo.

Lui parve intuire i suoi pensieri, poiché azzardò un'occhiata nella sua direzione.

Sì, era un bel quadretto, e ancora di più... se immaginava di vedere i segni (peso e ornamento) di una nuova maturità sul suo volto. Sedette sull'antica panchina di pietra, protendendosi e liberandogli la fronte dalla frangia irregolare. Il cielo andava rischiarando.

«Non fa uno strano effetto?» chiese Fibrizo, seguendo pensosamente il moto del suo braccio.

«Che cosa?» rispose Dolphin, un po' risentita per la violazione del sacro silenzio.

«Toccare me e sapere che in realtà sei tu.»

« _Come_?»

«Non sono nato da te?»

Quando lei osservò le loro mani, giunte, vide che combaciavano alla perfezione; eppure c'erano tante piccole differenze, particolari discreti che le parevano clamorosamente evidenti e che lui, a quanto pareva, non riusciva a cogliere. Gliele fece notare.

Fibrizo non guardò nemmeno. Si allontanò, alzando zolle di neve coi piedi.

«Un subordinato è parte del suo signore. Non c'è altro.»

«Davvero?»

«Sì.»

«Solo perché i nostri corpi sono simili?»

«Non simili: uguali.» I suoi occhi verdi la rimproverarono. «La sostanza è la stessa.» Poi raccolse una pigna e cominciò a giocarci, facendola rimbalzare sui palmi aperti come un esperto giocoliere.

«Allora per te tutti gli uomini e gli animali sono uguali?» La pigna compì un arco sbilenco. Dolphin corrugò la fronte, sicura. «La sostanza è la stessa.»

Un tonfo nella neve. La pigna abbandonata.

«Ma io... non sono uno di loro, e neanche tu. Noi siamo nati lontano dalla terra.»

Era la prima volta che affrontavano l'argomento in quei termini; fino ad allora, Dolphin era stata sicura di poter condurre tutti i loro dialoghi verso la conclusione migliore. Ora capiva d'aver avuto torto: i dubbi del demone erano plausibili, la sua mente brillante.

La gettavano in uno strano stato d'urgenza.

«E... da dove dovremmo venire?» fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire.

«Tu cosa pensi?»

Lo fissò. Sulle loro origini – sì, forse su quello aveva ragione. Ma c'era qualcos'altro, qualcosa che l'Hellmaster e i suoi simili ignoravano e che sono gli esseri umani avevano scoperto.

Fibrizo le diede la schiena, calcandosi il berretto sul capo.

«Ormai l'ho accettato, comunque. Non è più un problema. Non lambiccarti il cervello per consolarmi.»

Quelle parole la riscossero. «Accettato cosa?»

«Che non sono quello che ricordo di essere, né lo sarò mai.» Le offrì un mezzo sorriso.

«E che sia tutta una finzione» concluse lei.

«Già.»

«Allora perché avrei scelto te?»

«La guerra. Hell's Gate.»

«Avrei potuto ascoltarti da lontano, senza ridarti un corpo.»

Fibrizo scrollò le spalle. «Conosco la noia. Il piacere si sposa bene con la strategia» le rivolse un'occhiata acuminata «e con la vendetta.»

Era evidente che ricordava molto dei loro scambi passati, di come l'aveva trattata. Ciò di cui non si rendeva conto – e che lei notava con amara chiarezza – era il vigore di tratti caratteriali che credeva perduti.

Scosse la testa. Il tempo scorreva e il mondo restava uguale intorno a lei.

«E' questa la risposta che ti sei dato?»

«In mancanza di altri pareri...»

«Capisco.»

Fibrizo sembrò stancarsi di quella battaglia; abbandonò il tono insinuante e mostrò finalmente la rabbia che covava.

«Se non ti piace, allora dammi la _tua_ risposta!»

Stava chiedendo a un altro demonio la verità. L'epifania improvvisa e improbabile riuscì a infonderle coraggio. Speranza.

Ma era troppo presto, capì, per donargli qualcosa che non fossero silenzio o menzogne.

Pacata, s'alzò.

 

I suoi capelli turchesi turbinavano nel vento gelido, dandole un aspetto selvaggio, reale.

Non aveva intenzione di rispondergli; si allontanava con passo di cerva.

«Dolphin!»

«Te lo dirò quando avrai capito di essere _vivo_.»

E lo lasciò. La neve riprese a fioccare, inghiottendo nei suoi turbinii il sole e le baite. Fibrizo calciò un tronco, imprecando sottovoce.

Era maledettamente stanco di indovinelli.

* * *

 

  
V

**Virtute e canoscenza  
**

 

 

«Che ci vengo a fare alle terme?»

«Che ci si va a fare, alle terme?» ribatté Lina Inverse, incrociando le braccia dietro la nuca. «Di solito» aggiunse, a scanso di equivoci.

In cammino da tre pidocchiosi giorni e altrettanti da aggiungere a piedi; necessità di missione; l'importanza dell'incognito. Fibrizo era stanco, irritato da quella stanchezza e irritato dalla sua stessa irritazione.

«Due pozze d'acqua non mi interessano.»

I sorrisini che attraversarono l'uditorio lo infuriarono. Si abbandonò alla sensazione.

« _Io_ non puzzo come una capra.»

«Ah no?» sputacchiò Inverse, puntandogli contro un indice. «Forse dovresti annusarti più spesso!»

«Significa che tu l'hai annusato, Lina?»

«Non ti ci mettere anche tu, Zel.»

«Ma sentiteli...» disse Amelia, in disparte, le braccia che cadevano a terra.

«E cosa ci si poteva aspettare da gente infantile?» commentò Filia.

«Oh, per caso vorresti unirti alla conversazione?» disse Zeross, guadagnandosi un'occhiata di fuoco.

Parole a secchiate, pensò Fibrizo, sentendo fermentare la collera. Quanto spreco di fiato. Di tempo, di energie, di desideri.

«Per la cronaca, lo sgorbietto Cinque Spanne ha insultato tutti. Mi sembrava parlasse in tono piuttosto generale quand'è arrivato al "puzzare".»

«Mh» grugnì Var, concorde.

«Hai... chiamato la memoria dell'Hellmaster "sgorbietto"?» chiese Zeross, tra il nervoso e l'estatico. Poi quel detestabile sorriso da maestrino. «I concetti di stanchezza e sporcizia non si applicano ai demoni. Il nostro corpo non è proprio materiale–»

«Siete _spazzatura_...»

«Dice la lucertola gigante.»

E l'immancabile mazza chiodata, seguita dal suono di un cranio schiacciato come una prugna. Ah, meglio. Anche se la parte migliore era la prosecuzione del viaggio.

«E immagino che il tuo corpo immateriale non senta neanche questo» commentò Fibrizo, scavalcando il cadavere.

Corpi. Masse magnetiche. Cellule che cambiano. Nuovi orizzonti, uh?

 

Un'ossessione, quella dei nuovi orizzonti.

A volte si soffermava a chiedersi cosa fossero realmente, se fossero congruenti alla sua situazione. Era uno schiavo mescolato ai mortali, nascosto per adempiere al suo contrappasso. _Mimetizzati bene. Fingi di mangiare. Di bere. Dormi. Ridi. Sogna._

_Guastati pian piano._

Fin dove arriva la sopravvivenza, e dove inizia la vita?

Fin dove ci si può spingere prima di cadere, di cambiare?

Ombre, onde, fluttuazioni astrali, moti di potere – il mondo che gli apparteneva – erano rifrazioni di calore sulle dune del deserto. Imprecise, in allontanamento. Iniziava a vedere, a _guardare_ il sole.

Scopriva sapori insospettati nel cibo. Sfumature, cadenze delicate dell'olfatto; della vista; dell'udito. Sensazioni tangibili ai limiti del linguaggio, come le emozioni oscure dei viventi e degli spiriti, serpeggianti nel petto della notte (quando ancora poteva leggerle).

Poteva?

_Calore sulle dune del deserto._

Fin dove si conquista, e dove si cade nel ridicolo? Quanto peso hanno i cangianti modi di pensare sulla risposta?

Sedette nell'acqua, silenzioso, vagamente conscio degli altri. Acqua calda, soffocante, in moto continuo come il flusso arterioso del sangue. Liquido amniotico. Rocce come gusci bitorzoluti, bolle d'aria ossigenata. Uno sciocco asciugamani sulla sua testa. Superflui momenti di socializzazione in un gruppo che lo conosceva bene, e altrettanto bene lo controllava, sul chi vive, non dimentico.

_Bene. Bene._

Eppure tacque e rimase. Il calore penetrava. Permeava le ossa, la carne.

Ossa... carne... ma lui non avrebbe dovuto possederle. Sollevò una mano, tenendola appena sotto la superficie dell'acqua, osservando tendini e muscoli flettersi insieme alle dita. Così realistico. Così reale.

Troppo, per un ologramma tattile. Strinse la mano a pugno.

_Decidere solo se ammetterlo, o continuare a coprirsi gli occhi per vedere cose passate._

LoN. LoN. Perché tanta vendetta su uno fra tanti? Perché quel nuovo vecchio mondo, argentato come un niello oltre la cortina della pioggia?

«Tutto bene?»

Sobbalzò. Capelli biondi – lo spadaccino – Gourry.

«Cosa?» _No._

«Sembravi spaventato.»

_Forse_. «Non dire stupidaggini.»

«Ah, saranno le coliche. Bevi qualcosa, aiuta.»

Un piattino galleggiante accanto alla sua mano. Una piccola isola, con bottigliette di liquori aromatici per palme, dolci-pietre, uno schizzo-riserva d'acqua. E poi il naufrago si arrenderà. Tenterà il mare.

Il mare...

«Ma non il sake, è forte.»

Avrebbe voluto ridere fino a sputare i polmoni. Forte? Più forte del _nato dal deserto,_ del _governato dalla luna?_

«Chimera. Greywords. Passa.»

«Il sake? Finito.»

Poi un sogghigno. Non provocatorio – non aggressivo. E quel fallimento, la mancanza del furore. Era per quello che i demoni erano stati creati ( _«Fa' che tutto il mondo venga distrutto con me!»_ ), eppure...

No, basta. Aveva abbandonato quel sentiero, ormai. Mille volte mille vite erano abbastanza.

Senso di appartenenza, e il signore della morte detronizzato, perduto.

* * *

 

  
VI

**Vita  
**

 

 

Sognava spesso i suoi occhi, apertisi quel giorno in mezzo all'oceano. Anemoni salini, verdi e velati come lanterne notturne su ninfee. (Pozzi straripanti nel deserto.)

Il suo guardiano di carovane. Il pellegrino dell'oltre-limbo, sopravvissuto al guado verso il mondo dei vivi. Per un po' di tempo. Poco tempo.

Quanta tenerezza, in quel primo sguardo – un barlume d'innocenza estinto al primo maroso. L'avrebbe richiamato a sé, avesse scorto ancora una traccia di calore, ma lui era assente, in un'altra galassia, ed era tardi; presto avrebbero trovato la porta degli Inferi.

Abbassò le palpebre, accecata dal riflesso della luna sulle ciglia.

_Sei destinata a rincorrere mete inarrivabili, Ninfa-Mare_.

Ma qualcosa incuneò per un attimo la ruota chiodata del tempo. Il regno millenario dell'insuccesso fu interrotto.

 

«Dormono le cime dei monti e le convalli

e le balze e le forre

e le selve e gli animali che nutre la nera terra,

le fiere abitatrici dei monti e la stirpe delle api,

e i mostri negli abissi del profondo mare;

dormono gli uccelli dalle ampie ali.» 

Fibrizo recitava senza intonazione. Lo ricordava più appariscente, nelle sue improvvisazioni, e incisivo. Ma non glielo fece notare, perché il suo sguardo toccava ogni cosa con disilluso, vibrante stupore (le falesie e l'estuario e la macchia arborea, la sabbia e i flutti neri del mare) e la riempì di presentimento.

«Dove l'hai sentita?» gli chiese.

Le rispose con uno sguardo obliquo, distratto da alcuni cetacei al largo.

«Un menestrello alla taverna, ieri. Versi... antichi.»

«Lo sono. Perché ora?» aggiunse, confusa dal suo silenzio.

«Non lo immagini?»

«No.»

_Vorrei._

Fibrizo sembrò sul punto di parlare, ma all'ultimo istante le voltò la schiena; si allontanò tracciando il contorno irregolare della spiaggia.

Dolphin si alzò: voleva esser seguito.

«Che succede?»

Le scogliere si facevano sempre più grandi, ma lui non accennò a fermarsi. Anche nella notte, si vedeva che le sue falcate erano secche, e i capelli scuri frustavano le spalle, leggeri come sargassi.

«Fibrizo, aspetta. Non capisco cosa succede. Che ti prende?»

A quello, Fibrizo si fermò. Dolphin fece altrettanto. Nell'aria era cambiato qualcosa.

«Che mi prende?» Una risata, vuota come l'incavo degli scogli.

Furono faccia a faccia, ma lui tenne lo sguardo basso, i pugni contro i fianchi. Dalla spiaggia salì sentore di sabbia riarsa. Poi i suoi occhi verde acido catturarono la luce fredda della luna.

«Dovresti essere tu a dirmelo!»

L'ira saturnina della terra si abbatté su di lei, in vento e fulmini. Denti e artigli e mani che la cercavano per graffiarle il volto, strapparle la gola.

Ma anche questo, per quanto la ferisse, non era un comportamento normale.

«Che cosa dovrei dirti?» gridò, travolta dalla distruzione che si abbatteva sulla baia; levitò in aria, allontanandosi.

Era forte, Memory. Molto più di quanto si aspettasse.

«Spiegami!»

Molto più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Da dove scaturiva quella forza, quella perdita di controllo?

«Basta!»

Una lingua di sabbia le trafisse il fianco sinistro. Sangue scuro sprizzò in un lungo arco, disegnando rami di corallo sulla spiaggia. Fluttuò a mezz'aria prima di esser colpita ancora. Caduta a terra, boccheggiò, semisepolta dalla sabbia smossa. Poi il vecchio istinto riaffiorò e la costrinse ad aprire gli occhi, per tenere d'occhio l'ombra in agguato.

_«Non lo immagini?»_

Sì, forse ora poteva. Distrazione. Trappola.

«Mi libererò da quest'idiozia, Dolphin.»

Distolse lo sguardo, sopraffatta. Aveva fallito di nuovo, fallito.

«Non avresti dovuto riportarmi indietro» aggiunse Fibrizo, fra respiri brevi e spezzati. Esaltazione? Panico..? Ma il Fibrizo che conosceva...

«Mi chiedo, dato che tutto ha avuto inizio da te... qui troverà anche la fine?»

Si scagliò su di lei, una meteora dalle dita dure come unghioli.

Dolphin sussultò, chiamò il mare prima di pensarlo. Stretto nella gelida morsa di un'onda, ghiacciata all'aria invernale, di bocca a Memory Fibrizo uscì solo un gemito, in una pioggia di rosso. Poi il silenzio, lo spasmo.

(Il corpo che amava, la persona che amava, quasi inerte.)

«Fibrizo–»

«Liberami.»

Quanta amarezza.

«E' così grande il peso della vita?»

«No» disse, rauco. «Lo è... quello della conoscenza.»

Il Fibrizo che conosceva non piangeva.

La gabbia di ghiaccio crollò con uno schianto, come una cascata al disgelo. Una pioggia bianca e un prigioniero in caduta libera verso la terra.

Sanguinarono in silenzio, l'uno accanto all'altra. Alla fine, Fibrizo sollevò la testa e puntò i gomiti nella sabbia, digrignando i denti.

«Non ancora, eh? Non ancora.»

«Non ancora» ripeté Dolphin, respirando a fondo.

«Come hai potuto rendermi uguale a te? Farmi _capire_?»

«Non si può insegnare la vista ai ciechi. Se dentro di te è avvenuto quel cambiamento» e la voce le si spezzò dalla gioia «è perché c'era già il seme pronto a germogliare.»

«Tu sei pazza. Siamo demoni.»

Dolphin sorrise. «Eravamo.»

Lui distolse lo sguardo, stringendo i pugni. Ma la collera andava scemando; già si faceva strada l'alieno, placido senso di pacificazione. Alla fine, incontrò il suo sguardo con occhi consapevoli.

«C'è un prezzo da pagare, per questo. Non abbiamo un corpo per le due polarità, come gli uomini... o come _Lei_.»

Dolphin si avvicinò. Ce l'aveva fatta. Era accaduto davvero.

«Lo so.»

«Hai voluto che diventassi così perché mi "ami".»

«Sì.»

«E ora dovrò morire. Ha senso?»

«Volevo che tu potessi dire di aver vissuto... e non c'è vita senza la morte.»

Fibrizo parve sul punto di contestare l'affermazione, ma non lo fece. Si girò sulla schiena e, lentamente, annuì.

_Una volta credevo il contrario,_ pensò Fibrizo. _Creatura di eccesso, creatura agli estremi. La verità sta sempre nel mezzo._

«Morire.»

Dissolversi... nell'energia cosmica. E poi, chissà. Ma lei non poteva saperlo.

«Hai più coraggio di me» le disse.

_Per la morte, ma soprattutto per la vita._

Dolphin sorrise. Era bella, e avventata, e sfaccettata come i vetri di un caleidoscopio. L'avvicinò, passando le dita nei suoi capelli, e la baciò.

Sarebbe venuta la morte e li avrebbe presi, presto. Ma non ancora.

_Non ancora._

* * *

 

  
VII

**Un galoppo lontano  
**

 

Le aveva recitato quei versi. Poi l'aveva attaccata. E, per concludere la completa follia di quella notte, sotto le stelle mute, mentre la marea montava a bagnarle i capelli, si era unito a lei. Senza indossare fili da burattino; senza amara acquiescenza.

Una giovane tartaruga che raggiunge la battigia ponendosi in salvo.

Quasi non riusciva a crederci, e qualcosa di pressante gli sussurrava sospetti di altrui interferenze. Ma una voce più calma disperse le ombre.

_Sì, tu. Finalmente._

Scosse la testa, premendo indice e pollice sulle palpebre. Madre del mondo, se qualcuno avesse potuto sentirlo... Ricordava chi era stato, come era stato, cosa aveva voluto dall'eternità; e ora che quell'eternità non si stendeva più ai suoi piedi, inghiottita dal buio come un viale dalle fiaccole consunte, si sentiva libero, uno schiavo affrancato.

Nato per dominare la linea infinita del tempo, ne era adesso soggetto. La morte non era più il suo regno.

Ma continuava a non fargli paura.

* * *

 

  
VIII

**Ritorno alle profondità  
**

 

Gioia, gioia, gioia. Era arrivato il compleanno della sua vita; era arrivato il suo amore. La tavolozza del mondo s'impastava di luce e le terre profumavano di pioggia, come all'alba dei tempi.

Guardò Luna, che sorrise.

«Sei felice, hm?»

«Sì.»

_Il valore non sta nella quantità._

 

Non era la semplice concordia, né il possesso a rendere speciale il loro legame; era il trovarsi in due senza le rispettive solitudini. Guardarsi e vedere nell'altro la metà di se stesso.

_O nato dalle dune... il mare ha raggiunto il deserto._

_Il delta insabbia il mare, nascono nuove terre._

 

Allo spuntar del giorno, lo trovò sulle scogliere che si accendevano di giallo azzurrino. Il suo sguardo era lontano. In qualche recesso della mente vide ciò che vedeva e provò il desiderio di gridare. A occidente, si inabissarono le ultime stelle.

«L'ho trovato» le disse, atono.

«Lo so.»

«Non mi chiedi dove?»

«...Dove?»

Fibrizo esitò, poi scosse impercettibilmente il capo.

«No, non ha importanza. Quel che importa» e i suoi occhi, scuriti, si abbassarono sui palmi aperti «è che ho fatto appena in tempo.»

Dolphin tacque, già perduta. Non avrebbe dovuto: ma prevedere e provare erano due sofferenze diverse.

«Mi mancano le forze. Avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto, per aprirlo.»

E sebbene lo sentisse venir meno da tempo, quelle semplici parole la uccisero. «Sei già a questo punto?»

L'alterigia del suo viso non la ingannò. Una fredda paura della morte si agitava sotto la superficie. Il tempo cura tutte le avventatezze, la sicurezza dell'essere giovani.

«Mi aiuterai?»

Non si sforzò di sorridere. «Varcherò Hell's Gate con te.»

 

_E se uno avrà paura, l'altro saprà infondergli coraggio._

 

Il gong del cancello echeggiò, cupo. Ma fuori, in superficie, l'alba era ancora luminosa.

 

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> "Virtute e canoscenza" è, naturalmente, dantesco, dal passaggio dedicato a Ulisse.  
> La poesia al capitolo 6 - recitata da Fibrizo - è di Alcmane di Sardi, poeta greco (VI sec. a.C.).  
> "E' arrivato il compleannno della mia vita. E' arrivato il mio amore" è una frase di Cristina Rossetti.  
> Il titolo del 7 viene dalla poesia pascoliana "Scalpitìo": "Si sente un galoppo lontano/ più forte/ che viene, che corre nel piano:/ la morte! la morte! la morte!".


End file.
